pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
GB019: The Truth About the Mysterious Whirl Islands!!
is the 19th chapter of The Golden Boys. Synopsis Gold and Crystal get stranded on the Whirl Islands. Suddenly, a Slowking appears, and starts talking if they are the challengers with a Silver Wing. Past their shock about the talking Pokémon, Gold and Crystal follow Slowking to its request to get a rubber dinghy to escape the island from. Much to their shock, they battle against a huge Blastoise, who is resistant towards Electric-type attacks. Chapter Plot Gold and Crystal, as well as their Pokémon, got stranded at Whirl Islands. Gold remembers the tales of a monster living on the islands, which agitates Crystal. A phantasm appears underneath them, but Gold and Crystal are oblivious to it. The former wishes to meet this monster, but Crystal points out the monster may not even be a Pokémon. Gold thinks she is afraid, but Crystal replies she is an adventurer, and does not battle much. Gold laughs, thinking she should be exploring, which annoys Crystal a lot, who reminds Gold about their task to go to Cianwood City to find the medicine. Gold and Crystal start swimming, as the former tells they have to go to the island and build a raft to continue on. With the plan made, Gold notes how Crystal can be scary. Pikachu senses something and looks behind, but does not see anything (as the phantasm left). Once on dry land, the two are surprised to see a lot of rubble. Gold suspects someone lives here, but Crystal is certain that this garbage just washed up ashore. Suddenly, a Pokémon appears and speaks to them, asking for a Silver Wing, suspecting the two are challengers. Gold and Crystal are startled to encounter a talking Pokémon, whom Crystal identifies as Slowking. She remembers Professor Elm told that a Shellder that attaches onto Slowpoke's head causes Slowpoke to evolve into a Slowking, who has powerful intelligence. Regardless, Slowking asks for the Silver Wing, explaining that it has waited for a long time to face a challenger. Gold and Crystal are uncertain what is a Silver Wing, infuriating Slowking, who demands to know why did they come to this island. Gold replies they got lost. Slowking starts speaking to itself that these humans are not allowed on this island, and pushes the two away. Gold is angry at such behavior, explaining they still need to build a raft. Slowking shows them the tall trees, and demands that they build the raft and go. Crystal realizes these trees are a hundred years old, due to their tallness. Regardless, Gold and Crystal are uncertain how to cut through these trees, which have a thick trunk. Slowking does not care and takes a rubber dinghy, asking the two to leave as soon as possible. Seeing the rubber dinghy, which was washed up ashore, Gold asks Slowking to give it to them. Slowking does not want to, claiming it is its treasure. Gold wishes to do anything to get the rubber dinghy, which gets Slowking's attention, and asks him is he a powerful opponent. Gold confirms this, which amuses Slowking, who decides to give the rubber dinghy if they fulfill its request. This excites Gold, who, along with Crystal, follow Slowking, as a phantasm appears in the sea once more. Gold hopes to see the monster, while Crystal doesn't wish that. The two go uphill, and ask Slowking about the request, who asks them to continue following. Crystal asks about the challengers and the Silver Wing, as Slowking explains the Silver Wing allows a challenger to face Lugia - a powerful Pokémon that lives on this island. Gold wishes to meet this Lugia, but Slowking forbids this, as only a trainer with the Silver Wing can face it. This reminds Gold of Morty's words that a Legendary Pokémon will appear in front of a powerful trainer. The group comes to a cave, which is Slowking's home. Slowking shows his treasures, a pond with Chinchou, which come from the sea, connected to this pond, to play. Slowking shows the exit to the forest, and explains its request is to find a violent Blastoise rampaging in that forest and defeat it. Gold promises to take care of that, and believes he and Crystal will finish the task quickly. As the phantasm appears in the pond, Slowking notes the group is reliable to have Pikachu on the team, which can finish off Blastoise quickly. Much to their displeasure, the group faces an enormous Blastoise. Slowking notes Blastoise has been the guardian for the past hundred years, but it became violent recently. This makes Crystal believe that is the monster from the tales. Slowking expects the group to battle, but Gold and Crystal start running away. Gold has Pikachu use Thunder, but the attack does little damage on Blastoise, since the opponent is too big. Slowking isn't amused by these efforts, thinking they aren't powerful enough. Instead, Gold and Crystal have Pikachu, Croconaw and Cydaquil execute their attacks, forming a "pseudo-Tri Attack". Slowking is impressed by their cleverness, while Gold and Crystal decide to get the rubber dinghy. However, the attack only made Blastoise angrier, shocking the duo, who realize Blastoise is too powerful for them to take on. Blastoise attacks, forcing Gold and Crystal to retreat. Slowking notes the duo still isn't powerful to Blastoise, who is second in power to Lugia, who can stop it. Gold and Crystal fear this is the end for them. Slowking shows the Silver Wing, explaining it is used for humans to summon Lugia, who might get angry if the humans aren't powerful enough. A wind blows Slowking's Silver Wing away, while Gold has Pikachu use Thunder on Blastoise's claw. Blastoise becomes weakened, and Gold explains to Crystal that the claw, which becomes numb, generates static electricity. Gold hurries with Crystal into the cave, having an idea to defeat Blastoise. Blastoise crashes through the cave wall, and Gold taunts it. Blastoise comes after him and enters the pond, which excites Gold. The Chinchou react and use Spark, which defeats Blastoise. Slowking sees Gold has a messy fighting style, which wrecked up his home, but is nevertheless grateful that Blastoise has been defeated. Crystal is impressed, considering Gold lured Blastoise to the pond to have Chinchou use Spark. Gold apologizes for the threats, since he had to win. Gold and Crystal notice the phantasm from the pond, which emerges out, as Gold notes that must be that monster from the tales. Slowking notices its Silver Wing has returned, which Gold obtains. Crystal sees something in the phantasm, which unfolds itself into Lugia, who challenges the duo to a fight. Gallery Category:The Golden Boys chapters